Shaman Kombat
by ProfTEntee
Summary: As Quan Chi plans to absorb the world of Shaman King, an amnesiac Nightwolf wakes up in the care of Yoh and struggles to regain his memory in time to stop Quan Chi's plans to merge the realms and rule them both.
1. Prologue

Hey all! It's moi! Sorry I havn't gotten back to my bioshock infinite/doctor who story yet. I've been at a loss of ideas. But I'm here with a brand new story! Thanks to a good friend of mine for the idea for this story. (You know who you are. ;) )

* * *

 **Shaman Kombat**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Nightwolf breathed heavily as he held the spiritual tomahawk in his hand. His entire body was covered with cuts and bruises, and he was pretty sure his leg had been broken.

But he could not give up now. The fate of this world and many others depend on the outcome of this.

"Why do you still fight?" said the low voice of Quan Chi as the sorcerer turned to the shaman. "You have lost, Nightwolf. Give in."

"Never..." replied the Native American shaman, throwing his tomahawk at the sorcerer of the Netherrealm.

The white-skinned demon caught the weapon with his bare hand and sighed. "You disappoint me, shaman. You could have been a part of this."

"Me? Help... you?" Nightwolf was struggling to get his words out. "N-Never..."

"We could have made this world better." Said Quan Chi as he began to channel necromantic magic, green and purple and red energy swirling around him. "But no. You had to stick with your petty principals. How pathetic."

"I do this... for BOTH my worlds..."

As they spoke Quan Chi began to chant. The energy swirling around him began to take shape, aligning into the basic form of a man. Nightwolf tried with all his might to conjure another spirit weapon, wanting, no, NEEDING to stop Quan Chi from what he was about to do. But he was too weak. The fight had gone on too long.

He had lost...

"NO!" screamed a voice as a ball of green energy appeared, somehow being drawn towards what the sorcerer was making. "I will not be a part of that monstrosity!"

"You have no choice." Said Quan Chi as the ball was drawn closer.

"NO!" At the last moment, the green ball zoomed away, escaping it's would-be captor, but not before a part of it's glowing energy was sucked into the swirling mass of necromantic magic.

There was a bright flash.

Then all was silent...

* * *

The man groaned as he woke up, placing a palm against his aching head. He slowly began to open his eyes, adjusting to the brightness.

"Good, your'e up." said a voice. Above him he could see the voice of a teenage boy with spiky brown hair and a slight tan, a pair of headphones covering his ears.

"Where... where am I..." said the man, slowly sitting up. He grunted as a pain went up his back.

"Easy there." said the boy, helping him up.

"Who... who are you?" asked the man.

"I'm Yoh. Yoh Asakura. And you are?"

The man squinted as he looked around, racking his brain for an answer.

"I... I don't know...

* * *

Please favorite, follow and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	2. Chapter 1: Spiritual Energy

**Shaman Kombat**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Spiritual Energy**

* * *

"What have I told you about bringing strangers into the house?" said Anna, her arms crossed with the usual cold look on her face.

Yoh gave a slight, awkward smile with a groan of discomfort. "C'mon Anna, the guy clearly needed help."

Amidamaru nodded in agreement. "It is always a good thing to help another in need."

"Besides," continued Yoh, "Something about him seemed... familiar..."

"I sensed it too." said Amidamaru, looking out the window at the Native American man, who was sitting down, legs crossed, in the garden. He seemed to be in deep thought.

Anna looked out the window as well, narrowing her eyes a little bit at the man. As she inspected him, she could detect a kind of spiritual energy flowing off of him. She was no stranger to spiritual energy, but somehow, this energy seemed different.

"I think..." she began, then paused for a bit. "...I think he might be a shaman."

"I could see that." said Yoh.

"Yes, there is something very spiritual about him." agreed Amidamaru. "I could sense it before, only now am I sure. But..."

"But?" asked Yoh.

"There's something otherworldly about him, yet also something that seems familiar."

"I could sense that too." said Anna. "Perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?" asked Yoh.

There was a long silence...

"We will talk about it later." said Anna. "Isn't it time for your 20 mile run?"

"Awwwwwwwww, Anna..."

"Come on, chop chop!"

Yoh groaned, strapped the weights to his wrists and ankles, and began his long run.

After he left, Anna peered out the window at the man. He had his hand held out, and after a few seconds a bird alighted on his finger, making him smile.

Anna allowed herself a tiny smile as well.

* * *

Yoh huffed and puffed heavily as he did his daily run. He never liked doing all this hard, exhausting training for the tournament. But, as previous events has proven, the training was all worth it.

"Hey Yoh!" came a small voice beside him. The short figure of Morty, riding his bicycle, was now going alongside him, matching his speed.

"H-hey, Morty." huffed Yoh as he continued.

Morty tilted his head. "You okay, Yoh? You seem a bit, well... distracted. More than usual, anyway."

"Something happened earlier today." Yoh began to tell him everything that had happened in the past few hours. The strange man, the sense he was a shaman, all up until that very moment. All the while Morty listened intently, recording every detail in his mind.

"Wow." said Morty after Yoh finished his short story. "Sounds like a crazy morning. What do you think of all this?"

"I personally think he's from a whole 'nother universe."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Morty cried, nearly falling off his bike.

Yoh laughed. "I'm just kidding. Even so, theres some otherworldly energy coming off him. I wonder where it's all coming from. Plus, looking at him... he seemed kinda familiar."

Morty nodded. "Perhaps you've seen a shaman like him before?"

"Well... Yeah, maybe. Now that I think about it, I may have... read about someone similar."

Morty instantly beamed. He knew what he was doing tonight. "I'll do some research into Shaman history. Maybe I can find a connection."

"Thanks... Morty..." At this point Yoh decided it was naptime, and promptly collapsed, snoring as he lay facefirst in the dirt.

Morty rolled his eyes and sped off toward the library.

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 2: The Things I Remember

**Chapter 2**

 **The Things I Remember...**

* * *

Morty sighed as he closed the book he has just gone through. How many had he gone through so far? 18? 20? He was starting to feel like he had gone through a full day of Anna's training.

Morty picked up the next book, titled "A brief history of Shaman Kings". He opened it and began to flip through...

About 10 pages through he spotted something.

It was a painting from some 1,000 or so years ago, a Native American man holding up a green tomahawk, the Spirit King floating above him. The passage that went with it read as follows,

 _"Storming Coyote being crowned as Shaman King. His bloodline would give birth to many powerful shamans afterwards."_

 _This could be a clue as to that guy's identity!_ thought Morty, saving the book for later.

* * *

The man formerly known as Nightwolf has his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the garden around him; the whistling wind, the rustling leaves in the trees, the tweeting of the birds. It was peaceful to listen to. And it helped him think about things.

Like what his name was, where he came from, and how he got to where he was now.

"Peaceful, is it?" came a voice behind him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see the girl who had introduced herself as Anna walking towards him.

He nodded with a small smile. "Indeed it is. Somehow, I like listening to everything around me. Not looking, not feeling, just listening."

Anna sat beside him. Her usual cold expression was a bit softer for once, as she looked over at their visitor. "So... you really don't remember anything?"

"Not much. But I do remember one thing."

"Being?"

"I love nature." He smiled as he gently caught a leaf that had drifted in the wind.

She smiled a little bit. "not sure if I can blame you."

"There is also..."

"Hm?" She looked over at him.

He took his necklace in his hands and looked at it, almost as if he were checking the time or looking at a photo. "I feel like... like i have connection to... spirits. Somehow..."

"Your'e not the only one."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I am a spirit medium. I can see and contact the spirits of the dead. I can talk to them."

He nodded, understanding for the most part. "I see. And there are... others?"

Anna began to tell him about Shamans and what they can do. She also shared with him her suspicions that he might be a shaman himself.

"I might be a...a Shaman?" he asked.

"That's right."

"It sounds familiar... and yet..." he sighed. "I wish i could remember..."

"You'll get your memory back. We will make sure of it."

He smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

The young shaman ran through the midnight woods, too scared too look back over his shoulder at his pursuers. Their teeth... and the blades from their arms... he could not bear it. And he did not yet get a guardian ghost, so he had nothing to fight with.

Up ahead, he saw probably the answer to his problems. A figure stood there, garbed in yellow. Though almost invisible to most, the young shaman could see a slight, spiritual aura around the figure, fiery and hot. A spirit! Grinning at his good luck, the shaman reached out his hand, attempting to channel the strange spirit. The figure hunched over...

And then was gone.

The shaman stopped, curious. He began to look around him...

What he saw behind him was terrifying. Not because of his pursuers, but what had happened to them.

Their bodies were lying on the ground, blood spewing from open wounds and detached limbs. Some didn't bleed at all, as they had been burned to a crisp. And there stood the spirit he had attempted to channel, holding a long-toothed head in his hand.

The shaman's eyes widened as he began to flee. Behind him, the figure raised the head of the monster and yelled, as if attempting to make the gods themselves tremble...

"I AM SCORPION! I! AM! VENGEANCE!"

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3: The Wolf

Hi guys it's me! I may have said this before, I can't remember, but this story will turn into a series. And starting in the next story, a third universe will be introduced to the series alongside the Mortal Kombat and Shaman King universes already present. This third universe will remain a mystery until the epilogue of Shaman Kombat.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Shaman Kombat**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Wolf**

* * *

Anna watched as the man formerly known as Nightwolf breathed in deeply, attempting to concentrate on the spiritual energy within himself.

"You shaman abilities are still there." she said. "It's just a matter of remembering them."

Nightwolf heard her but did not show it: he was concentrating. He searched every nook and cranny of his being, searching for the spiritual energy he knew as there...

It was sudden.

A brief image flashed in his mind, a lone wolf howling at the moon. As soon as he saw it he knew that it had to do with his shamanic abilities. It seemed... familiar. But how...?

Nightwolf gasped as he opened his eyes, breathing heavily.

"You alright?" asked Anna.

He looked at her a slowly nodded. "Yes, I... I am fine. But I... I saw something."

"You saw something? What?"

"A wolf. A wolf howling at the full moon."

"What does it mean?"

"I... I frankly don't know... but it looked familiar. It FELT familiar..."

Another image flashed in his mind, clearer now. He was in an arena of sorts, squaring off against a hellish ninja clothed in yellow as people watched. In his hands he was holding weapons made of pure green energy...

Somehow, he knew exactly what to do.

He held out his hand, and green energy began to form in them, slowly shifting into shape. A blade, a handle, and feathers. Soon, a tomahawk of shamanistic energy came to life in his hands.

"Wow..." said Anna, truly bewildered. "I... I haven't seen shaman powers like this before. How..."

"It is as much a mystery to me as it is to you." Said Nightwolf as the tomahawk dissipated. "All I know is it has to do with these "shaman" abilities you talk about... Perhaps if we train more, I will unlock more of my memories and abilities."

"Perhaps." said Anna. "We better keep going then.

* * *

"This body... it is hideous." said the voice. "You promised me a perfect body."

"Looks aren't everything." required Quan Chi. "I assure you this body is quite powerful. I've filled it with all the powers and skills of the souls I used to create it."

"...Yes, I feel it now... this power..."

"It is wonderful, yes? And the powers of the Stone can make it all the better."

"...Yes... Well done Quan Chi. You have been most... helpful."

Quan Chi bowed. "I live only to please."

The owner of the voice grinned. "Once the shaman tournament begins... I will bring ruin to this world."

Quan Chi also cracked a small smile. His plan was going perfectly...

* * *

Holy sh*t! Who was that mysterious figure Quan Chi was speaking to? What is the Stone? Will Nightwolf ever recover his memories? This and more is coming!

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


End file.
